


A life to share with you

by gethinmypants



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethinmypants/pseuds/gethinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda reminisces about a masquerade ball that had started a game between the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life to share with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick oneshot that was originally written as part of a shipping wars game. The original prompt was 'reminiscing'. It's been a while since I wrote it but I thought I would put it here as well. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

It was funny to think how it all had started. Wanda and Pietro had always looked for ways to have time together. Alone time was easy to come by; they could hide away in their rooms and just be themselves. It was being together in public that had always provided the challenge. They were recognizable faces, even out of their costumes and their teammates knew their relationship so it was near impossible for them to go out on dates and act like it was a date. They had to be secretive and hide their true affections for one another. It was at a ball, years ago, where they had started their little game. It was a challenge of sorts, something neither would back down from. 

Social events were something Wanda had become accustomed to as part of the Avengers. Apparently a public image was important to maintain, especially when they destroyed the city from week to week with every new rival who tried to tear the world apart for their own cause. It had always seemed silly to Wanda though. They were an extravagant expense that, to her, didn’t seem worth the cost. If they were destroying the city so often, why not put the money spent on the social event back into the city? Of course her complaints always fell on deaf ears. Only Pietro had understood where she was coming from.

Pietro always understood her. It wasn’t just the fact they were twins. It was the way they had grown up. Having come from very little into a world were money was thrown around had been very disconcerting to both of them for a long time. Being Avenger’s meant they had more money between them and a place to live but unlike the other Avenger’s, they were reserved in how their money was spent. Getting used to Tony had been the hardest, at least for Wanda and she still wasn’t quite accustomed to the times when she would open her closet and find fancy ball gowns for events that they had to attend. 

That night was a little different though; Wanda had been allowed to pick out her own outfit. A midnight blue gown had been laid across her bed; a matching mask with sparkling silver decorations lay beside it. It had been Janet’s idea. They all bought their own outfits for the masquerade ball, that way they would have to find one another amongst the crowd. It was a way to break the monotony of the schmoozing with the crowd and upper class socialites. It did help Wanda become excited for the night. For once she wouldn’t have to talk to those who looked down on her, she could dance and talk to who she liked without fear of saying the wrong thing.

More than anything, Wanda had been hoping to spend the night in the arms of her brother. The two could dance and kiss, and be truly affectionate with one another without backlash from the public. It was all Wanda could hope for if she were honest. The twins spent a lot of time together. In public, it had always been seen as affection between siblings. They both knew how their relationship would be perceived by the public and even their own team and yet, sometimes, Wanda craved to just reach out and kiss Pietro without any consequence. That night would be a night where she could do that. The masks allowed an illusion of anonymity that she had planned on taking full advantage of. 

The long blue gown had hugged her body in the right places, making her feel radiant as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her hair had been patted down, to tame the curls that people would recognize. With the mask on, Wanda had barely recognize herself which was exactly what she wanted of course. 

She had taken a taxi to the ballroom and when she arrived, it had already been flooded with people. The event was already a smash hit and she hadn’t even gotten inside yet. Wanda had been careful to keep her mask in place as she made her way inside. The last thing she wanted was to be spotted. Her first task had been to find Pietro. The stark white hair should have been an easy give away and although, when she had scanned the crowd of party goers, he had been nowhere in sight. 

Arms had wrapped around her waist and though she jumped, surprised by the touch, she also recognized it immediately. There was a spark in the touch that she only received when her brother touched her. It was the spark that always warmed her and made her feel whole. “How did you know?” she murmured, tilting her head to see the masked figure. 

The smirk on Pietro’s lips would have given him away if she hadn’t immediately known who he was. He was looking far too pleased with himself, something that had made her narrow her eyes at him. Even now, looking back, it seemed like her twin had been making it a competition between them, one that she hadn’t been aware was happening. 

“You forget sister,” his breath was warm against her ear caused her to shiver slightly, “I always know it’s you. I will always recognize you.” He finished by pressing a kiss to the place where her jaw met her neck. “Oh, and I’d recognize that ass anywhere.” 

His comment could have ruined the moment but instead, Wanda found herself leaning into him so he could feel her behind pressed against him. If she were to lose because he found her first, she would tease him just a little bit. It was harmless after all, or at least it had been until he palmed her behind through the material of her dress. It was incredibly freeing to be like that with him and to not worry. There had still a small chance of them getting caught but that just made it exciting.

Turning in his arms, she had been surprised to see that his mask matched hers and his tie matched her dress. Pietro’s hair had been slicked back neatly, making it look a shade darker than normal. With the addition of the masks and matching attire, people could confuse them for a married couple, or so she had hoped.

“Did you cheat? We match and I doubt that is coincidental.” Wanda had asked, her arms wrapping loosely around Pietro’s neck, her thumb dragging against his pulse point. The heart beat stuttered under her touch and Wanda already had her answer. Pietro had cheated and seen her outfit before she had even arrived at the ball. 

“Shall we dance?” He had asked, changing the topic entirely. 

As much as Wanda had wanted to argue the point, the offer of dancing was far more appealing and she jumped at the opportunity. Her hand had slipped from his shoulder to take his hand and pull him towards the dance floor. The music had already drawn many masked couples into the centre, Wanda hesitated at the edge, stopping to watch the colourful dresses spin and twirl in a waltz. It was Pietro that urged her forward, his arm slipping around her to rest on her waist and taking her hand. 

At first they moved slowly, trying to blend into the crowd and match its pace but soon Wanda forgot all about the people around her, her eyes only focused on Pietro. Of course they danced at home and in private, but to dance so close and intimately without a soul knowing who they were was a new, wonderful thing for her at the time. Their bodies had stayed pressed together as they turned in the circle of the waltz, keeping time with the music without really paying attention to it. 

The music slowed and the crowd had stopped dancing, turning to pay attention to the speaker of the night. Pietro took that as his cue and taking Wanda’s hand, he led them off the ballroom floor and towards an exit. The ballroom had many little alcoves that led outside for people to get fresh air and Pietro had already scoped them out, managing to find the most private one, furthest away from the party and led her out into the cool night air. 

The entire night they had been testing boundaries, the sly touches, the dancing together in such intimate ways that siblings should never do. Being alone reminded Wanda of those touches and just how much she wanted Pietro. As soon as they were alone, she had pushed him against the alcove’s ledge, leaning up to press her lips to his. The effect had been instantaneous, Pietro’s arms wrapped around her and he turned them quickly to press against her in return.

It became heated quickly, like many of their times together did, lips and tongues clashed hotly as hands roamed freely. They were free out there, away from the curious glances and people who might recognise them. That was the freedom they always craved, just to be able to touch one another without consequence. As Pietro’s lips found the sensitive skin of her neck as he nipped at the slope of it, Wanda had head dropped back, moaning at the attention she was receiving. 

“You know what?” He had breathed against her neck.

“What?” Wanda had answered, sounding slightly disgruntled that he had stopped touching her to speak. 

“We should do this more often. Or get disguises, anything that will let me touch you like this in public.” His hand had dragged up her waist, resting just under her breasts, teasing her. Wanda had known he was right. They could never be like that if they were themselves. The masks would give them an opportunity for a night out in their own city and not be recognized. 

“We could always move away, live the quiet life?” She had suggested as Pietro pulled back to meet her eyes. Pietro’s expression had said it all though. There was no way they could do that, he would be bored within weeks and even if the company of one another was enough to satisfy them, Wanda would feel terrible for not helping the Avengers. Even then, she knew that it was just how their relationship had to be, continuously hidden and in that fear that they would be found out. 

“We’ll make it a game, how does that sound? One weekend a month we’ll find a disguise and go out into the city and have to find each other.” She suggested. 

She could remember that there was a slight pained look in Pietro’s expression when she had suggested it. They both understood the complications of their love, there was no escaping it because there was no escaping what they felt for one another. Still, as she looked into her brother’s eyes, Wanda knew what ever pain they went through, it was worth it for moments like that one. They would always love each other first and foremost, nothing would change that. His hands cupped her cheeks gently and he pressed a single kiss to her lips.

“I hope you’re ready to lose, sister.”

The game had started as a challenge and yet, some of Wanda’s greatest memories with her brother had started from that same game. Sometimes it was ridiculous and laughable and other times they had spent entire evenings unable to find one another. Despite the game’s ups and downs, they had created some fond memories and moments from it, many that Wanda wouldn’t give up for anything.


End file.
